Balance
by marycasa13
Summary: A very delayed sequel to one of my old short stories, Support. Basically pure JO fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little sequel/companion piece to one of my older stories, Support. You might want to read that before you read this one. Only one more chapter after this one!

Balance

"Munch...Munch...John, you big sleepyhead! Wake up!" She commanded, leaning over the edge of the bed to shake his shoulder.

At his insistence, Olivia had spent the night on his couch, instead of going back to her own apartment. Since it was already past midnight by the time she had brought him home, he figured that her going back to her own place would be a waste of time. The couch might have killed her back, but in the light of recent events, namely the incident in the squad room and what happened afterwards, she didn't really mind spending more time with him

"Wait a minute...' she thought, 'his ankle! Crap! He can't even walk on it!" She shook him again, with more force this time.

"John!"

"What?" He mumbled, rolling over. Olivia smiled, chuckling affectionately despite herself.

"Do you still have your crutches from when you hurt your foot last year?" She asked hopefully. He sat up slightly and rubbed at his eyes, speaking more clearly this time, "Yeah. They're in the closet, I think."

While Olivia moved across the room to sort through his closet and find the crutches, he stretched his arms out and reached over to his side table to open the drawer and get out the pair of glassed he kept handy just in case the others broke. Putting them on, he sat up completely and grabbed the crutches from Olivia when she handed them to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem," She said, leaning over and kissing him gently, " now get dressed, we have to be at work in an hour. I drove you home, remember? I could just as easily leave you stranded here."

"Gee, thanks." He snarked. None the less, he got up groggily and began shuffling about his room. Olivia left to give him some privacy and headed out to her car to get her spare change of clothes from the trunk. She changed into them quickly, and then sat on the couch, waiting for Munch to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later, Munch came hobbling out of his room, crutches in hand and hair still rumpled from sleep.

'His hairs cute when its sticking up like that,' Olivia couldn't help but think. She giggled,

"Nice hair."

Sighing, he ran his hands through it a few times before giving her an annoyed look.

"There. Better?"

She looked him over appreciatively.

"Much."

He smiled at the fact that she was obviously checking him out, and then went into the kitchen. He was surprised to find a pot of coffee already made, though it was undoubtably Olivia's doing. He poured them both a cup, and then after downing it fairly quickly, they both headed to the precinct together.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Hey Liv, Hey John," Greeted Elliot as the two of them walked into the squad room, "What the hell did you do to you ankle?!" He exclaimed after a short pause, gesturing to the crutches in Munch's hand.

"Had a little run-in with the supply closet last night. Ask Liv. " Munch stated, making slow progress towards his desk.

"Yeah, broke his glasses too. I had to go and rescue him." Olivia added with a smirk. She then added as an afterthought, "Where's Fin?"

"He called in sick." Elliot said, shrugging.

Munch did a double take. "Seriously? He's never sick, it's like he's resistant to all forms of bacteria."

"Yeah, well not this time." Elliot dead panned, " I think he's got one of those 24 hour bugs."

"Then I guess we're out of luck, Elliot. Looks like we'll be catching everything today."

Commented Olivia, leaning Munch's crutches on the side of his desk for him and then sitting down at her own.

"Yeah, that sucks," Agreed Munch with a grimace of pain as he put his foot up on his desk. He groaned and said almost whiningly, "But at least the captain's not gonna put you on desk duty for the next week."

As if on cue, Cragen came out of his office quickly, heading straight towards Munch and shooting a disapproving look towards his ankle.

"Great, now I'm short _two _detectives." He sighed, "What happened last night to cause this, for god's sake?

"I fell over something in the supply closet last night and landed right on my ankle, broke my glasses too. Liv had to wrap up my ankle and drive me home, but not before lending me her spare pair of glasses, which I didn't even know she needed," He looked towards her accusingly for a second, as if he believed he deserved to have such information about her earlier, "It was midnight by the time we got there, so she ended up crashing on my couch."

"Glasses?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Contacts." She responded, almost mocking him with her use of short sentences.

"Her eyesight's worse then mine is," Munch offered, "at least that makes me feel better."

"Hey- Olivia began, but she was interrupted by Elliot.

"Hmm, interesting, " He drawled, pretending to ponder something, "so your saying when the two of you get annoying, we can just take away your contacts and glasses and throw you in the closet or something? We wouldn't even need to lock it." He snickered, enjoying the idea of acting out his cunning plan, "you'd be stuck in there all day."

"Yeah," Said Cragen, for once deciding to play along, "But what would they do with all that spare time?" He asked with fake concern.

Munch turned his head so he was facing Olivia and gave her an almost evil grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She blushed, getting the gist of what he meant immediately.

The other two watched this exchange with curiosity, until Elliot dared to ask, "Uh...are we missing something here?"

"No." Said Olivia, giving Munch another glance, "Why would you think that?"

Elliot shrugged with a small smile.

Turning to the many papers on his desk and shuffling though them aimlessly, Munch smirked as he began to imagine how great it would actually be to be making out with Olivia in that closet right about now.

Across the room, Olivia was thinking the exact same thing.

THE END


End file.
